Tobias Finds Peace and Possibly Love ? Post Allegiant Fan Fiction
by Tashajj93
Summary: Tobias struggles to find peace after the death of his first love Tris Prior. He strikes a new friendship In the form of a girl, which will test him physically and emotionally.But she has a secret that can spin their whole worlds upside down, and drive a wedge between them forever. What does Tobias choose? What happens to Tobias 4 years after Tris? Does he get a happily ever after?
1. Prologue

**Tobias 4 Years Later**

The sun sets, the sun rises. The same routine everyday. Although time is changing me physically, mentally i am lost. Nothing changes when i think of her. Her. I can't find the strength to say her name. It hurts too much. You would think the pain would go away, slowly fade into the dark just as she did. Her ashes scattered far away. Will she ever be a happy memory in me, or will i always dread the feeling i get when i think of her small frame wrapping around me. So small but so strong, beautiful. No. I know it will never be the way it was. And i, Tobias Eaton, would never find that happiness again until the day i die.


	2. Chapter 1

I awake suddenly. Feeling exhausted although i've slept. I glance quickly at the clock on my bedside: 5:18am. Early. I lay my head back down, wiping the sweat from my face. Why does this still happen to me. All these nightmares. Back home they called me Four, because i had 4 fears. 3 years after she passed, my fear of heights was gone. I discovered this after i entered my fear landscape for what seemed the millionth time. The fear was gone but replaced by another. I was stranded in an alley, i would run all the way down to the end of that alley, only to find another dead end. I would turn, and run back to where i was, past that to the other exit. But i came to another dead end. I would run, up and down, for hours, then days, and now months. My fear. My new fear was being lost. Because that's what i am. Lost, trying to move forward, but hitting a wall. Running back into the same wall. That wall was her.

I get up, tossing and turning didn't solve anything, and i am more alert than ever. I slip my shoes on and head to a place i visit often. The control room. I walk in and see Jordan manding the desk.

"Hey, i'll take over" i say quietly. He turns around, startled by me.

"Oh, What are you do.. you scared me. Your shift doesnt start for another 2 hours or so. Go back to bed man" tapping my on the shoulder. How do i tell him i can't sleep. How do i tell him i haven't slept for 4 years. Physically yes, mentally no.

"Can't. Can i stay" i say. He doesn't argue. This has become a routine for us. I come in early, he stays and watches with me. Never asking me why. "anything exciting while i was asleep" i say with a yawn.

"Naa, just the same old drunks, cheaters and loonies" he says with a smirk. I laugh. He was right, the things you see in the early hours of the morning are sometimes shocking to say the least. "What do we have here" he adds, zooming in on a figure and moving his head closer to the screen at the same time. He zooms in just enough for me to see a figure. The figure is a girl with long hair falling down to her lower back. She spins and looks right at us. Her eyes pierce me, she looks angry and lost? As we both sit and stare at her she goes to holster and pulls out a gun. She aims it right for us, smiles and shes gone. Black and white appear.

"What the hell man, she shot the camera out!" Jordan yells. He's frantically switching the screens around until he finds another camera. We see her again but this time heading down a corridor. Camera 18. Thats the hallway camera, to the control room. She's heading here.

"Get down!" i yell, just in time. As Jordan ducks, she comes through the door. I swore off Guns. I tried to be a politician but didn't have the stomach for it. I almost wish i didn't get rid of my guns. But she's not aiming at us. Her gun is strapped to her holster, just at the middle of her thigh. She's wearing black jeans, a black shirt and a black leather jacket. Her hair is long, and brown. Her eyes also brown. This girl is dark. At first glance i can tell if i had my gun i would've shot her just at the sight of her. Bad news she is.

"Care to explain why you're ducking behind a table?" She says with a smirk. "I'm not going to shoot you" Before Jordan answers i interrupt.

"Care to explain what the hell you're doing shooting our camera's?" I say with the same smirk she gave us. She doesn't answer, just looks at me, really looks at me and i wonder what she is thinking. And then like nothing happened she turns on her heel and leaves. I glance at Jordan who makes a crazy hand motion. Maybe she is crazy, but that doesn't stop me from chasing her down the hall...


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Alex's Point of View 2 Years Ago**

In the last moment before you die, they say your life flashes before your eyes. Images of your family, friends and important memories pass you. Why? To remind us of what we have had and are losing? Why can I not see anything? My heart is beating so fast, as if it is about to fall out of my mouth, straight on to the floor.

The floor.

I almost forgot. My blood is staining the pale white carpet. My face quickly strikes the ground again. It hurts. I'm surprised there is still enough blood to pour out of my nose. Why is he doing this? After everything we have been through. How can he hurt me? He once swore he would protect me from anyone who tried to hurt me, and now he is the one slamming my face against the cold hard ground. A salty liquid passes my lips. I taste it and instantly feel my heart beat even faster than before. He is making me cry, and I hate it. I try to wriggle my way out of the strong hold he has on the back of my neck, but no luck. I push my right hip off the floor and try to get him off my back but again no luck. He is just way too strong. I should know better than to challenge him.

"Ok, now let's try this again Alex" he breathes heavily in my ear. I can feel his grip on my neck loosen. "Where is she?" he says softly, almost a whisper.

I catch my breath. He loves her. He loves her more than he loves me?

"I don't know" my breathing becomes heavier.

"You don't know or you don't want to tell me?" His grip on my neck tightens and his voice rises just a little. I can tell he's pissed. So I do what I do best. I piss him off even more.

"Both" I say quietly, trying to make it sound menacing even though I'm pretty sure I'm scared that I am going to pay big time. And right on queue he grabs my hair, pulls my face off the ground and pushes my nose straight back onto the floor exactly the same way he did 8 times before this. I cry out in pain. The ringing in my ears won't go away. Telling him where she is wont help. He can't have her. She can't have him. That's my order. I cannot disobey orders.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- Tobias POV**

**(To clear up confusion, chapter 1 was tobias's view 4 years after Tris, and Chapter 2 is Alex (the brunette girl) and her life 2 years after Tris. I'm trying to capture what happened to Alex before she met Tobias, as there is a twist**

**that comes together throughout my story. Please comment and review and let me know whether to keep going! Also recommend to your friends ****J****)**

I run, fast and hard through the hallway as i catch a glimpse of her dark hair leaving through the fire exit door. Why am I chasing this girl? Why would I chase someone who is armed and may be psycho? Only I would. I push the door open and come up empty. She is nowhere to be found. I scan the grass, the rail tracks, the path towards the hotel. I search the nearest alleyway but she's long gone. I start back towards the control room, and see Jordan flicking through the cameras.

"You had her man, where did she go?" He stares at the screens, flicking through trying to find her. " I can't believe she shot the camera and disappeared. Either she's crazy or I imagined it all". He says shaking his head.

"You're not crazy. She shot it. What I don't understand is how she knew we were watching?" I ask, although I'm asking myself and not Jordan. Jordan finishes his shift and heads out, I start mine straight after. I flick through the screens, constantluy looking out for her, but I don't see her at all. My shift ends and I head to the training room to get some tension out. I'm tired but can't sleep. Everytime I try to dream I dream of how happy I would've been if she was here. Her blonde hair, and stubbornness. Now all I have is a memory.

"Hey Four" Christina calls from the mats, she smiles wide happy to see me. "Come help me practice. I need to prepare". I walk over to her, her familiar face calms me. I've been helping her practice for the tournament. 2 years ago, they introduced a 'Winner Takes All' tournament, where Males compete against Males and Females against Females. Head to head combat, and the winner of each gets a prize worth fighting for. A chance to take care of their family and bask them in glory and wealth. Last 2 years Christina has tried to win, but always loses in the 3rd round. This year she enlisted me to train her. She believes I can help her, but I don't know how to tell her I don't want to fight anymore. I stopped being dauntless long ago.

"I told you I am not training you" I say, smiling because everyday I tell her the same thing.

"Oh come on Four. You know how much I want to win this. Do you know what this means for me? I win, I can take care of my family for the rest of their days and help…" She stops suddenly getting sad. Truth is ever since the tournament, Christina wants to win to help Zeke and his mother. After what happened to Uriah, she feels she owes something. But truth is, I do. I killed him.

"I'll help you warm up" I say taking off my jacket.

"Ok who wants to prove what their made of? Volunteers? Anyone" Lincoln calls from the centre of the auditorium. "Oh come on, all a bunch of."

"Take me on" A voice calls from the back of the class. "or you afraid to lose to a girl". The girl steps forward and I recognize her instantly. Her dark hair is tied back. She's wearing dark eyeliner, and her dark eyes make her look menacing.

"Really Alex? You think because you beat Kyle you can beat me?" he smiles, walking towards her slowly stopping right in front. He looks down on her, she's tall but he's taller.

"Just shut up and call a bet" She says turning on her heel and rolling up her sleeves.

"I call 300" a voice calls from the back.

"I call 500" numbers start flying out left and right until they settle on 800.

"Ok Alex. But know, I'm not going easy on you" He flexes his muscles. Everyone knows Lincoln is strong, but all bets point to Alex being the victor. Who is this girl?

They start, circling each other. Both smiling. Alex walks like she's looking at the flowers blooming or strolling casually to her room. She's not threatened at all. After a minute of verbal bashing, Lincoln makes the first move, swinging hard and fast. But Alex dodges him, swinging her head back and arching her back. She quickly returns and kicks him straight in the face. A quick movement and Lincoln staggers back. The crowd cheers and laughs.

"Who is this girl?" I ask, this time aloud.

"Alex McKenzie. No one knows where she came from. She just appeared. They say she's mental. Like really crazy. Some say she's from Washington. The factions that broke up and got transferred, well I think she came from them. I think she was Dauntless" Christina babbles. Alex punches Lincoln, but he grabs her arm and lifts her up above his head. He slams her body against the ground and tries to kick her but she rolls. She jumps up and runs at him, straddling him and punching. Lincoln falls but she keeps going. Eventually knocking him out cold. She gets up, the crowd going wild. Someone hands her the prize money but she just walks past taking her jacket and leaving.

I thought I had issues, but seeing Alex fight, just for the sake of punching someone makes me feel as though I don't have it bad. I don't start fights. Matter of fact I stray away from violence ever since _her_ death. So what is this girl so angry about?


	5. Chapter 4 Sneak Peak

**Chapter 4 sneak peak- tobias POV**

"You have a lot of nerve trying to talk down on me. I know you watched the fight, and I know you saw me knock that guy out cold. So why are you pinning me against the wall questioning me when you know…" She spins out of my grasp and knees me in the stomach. I clutch my gut when she pushes me against the opposite wall. She's strong I'll give her that. She gets close to my face and whispers so quietly that I barely hear. "..I could destroy you without blinking".

I laugh, genuinely. She reminds me of Eric.

"Destroy me. Although I'm pretty sure you are the one that's destroyed deep down inside" she blinks looking confused. "You're like a child, looking for attention, trying to prove you're worthy. Truth is. Why would someone so tough on the outside need to destroy everything outside. You know why. Because you're broken. And you break everything around you just to make sure you don't suffer alone…"

(What leads Tobias and Alex to this encounter. What is Alex's reaction to her being broken? Find out. Review and I will continue the story)


	6. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Tobias POV**

"Wow, she is.." Christina starts then stops. I turn to see her face. She looks almost confused.

"Leaving, be right back" I say and quickly dart after her. This is my chance to confront her for the attack last night. I see her exiting, and start faster after her. I cannot let her get away. I need to know why? I exit the training room and the cold air hits my face. I see her walking across the field, people intertwine. Sometimes I lose sight of her, but eventually I see her again. I follow her for a good 5 minutes until she turns suddenly and enters an alleyway. It's a long alleyway, made up of various abandoned warehouses. Each warehouse has a side access alleyway. She walks down and turns right, I follow and turn the corner and something grabs me. Her hand. She pulls me towards her and puts me in a head lock. I grab her arm and flip her over me. She lands back against the concrete and I see her flinch. It hurt. Good. I grab her jacket, pulling the collar. She's light, and I easily push her against the alley wall.

"I'm going to ask you once, and you better have a good enough answer" I say slowly and quietly. I don't recognise my own voice. I feel like the old Tobias. The one who would hurt people's feelings and not give a damn. I continue liking the power again. "Why did you shoot the camera".

She looks at me, and smiles.

"What's funny" I say, getting frustrated with her.

"You think I'm scared or threatened by you, that's what's funny" She says amused. I grab her again and slam her against the wall. She flinches and tries to push me away but I'm too strong for her.

"You either tell me, or I take you to the leaders and you can explain to them why you shot the camera out. Better yet. How about I keep slamming you against the wall.." I grab her face in my hand and push her against the wall. "..until that little brain of yours starts talking that better?" I say, slowly raising my voice until I'm clutching her jacket so tight my knuckles turn white.

"You have a lot of nerve trying to talk down on me. I know you watched the fight, and I know you saw me knock that guy out cold. So why are you pinning me against the wall questioning me when you know…" She spins out of my grasp and knees me in the stomach. I clutch my gut when she pushes me against the opposite wall. She's strong I'll give her that. She gets close to my face and whispers so quietly that I barely hear. "..I could destroy you without blinking".

I laugh, genuinely. She reminds me of Eric.

"Destroy me. Although I'm pretty sure you are the one that's destroyed deep down inside" she blinks looking confused. "You're like a child, looking for attention, trying to prove you're worthy. Truth is. Why would someone so tough on the outside need to destroy everything outside. You know why. Because you're broken. And you break everything around you just to make sure you don't suffer alone…" She flinches but I keep going, I cant help myself. "There are people who are better than you are and will ever be. Scum like you get to live. You deserve to die." I say the words and I instantly regret them. I see her face change. She lets go of me and steps back, and I can't bring myself to look her in the eye. I don't recognize myself. How could I say that to her. She didn't kill anyone, she didn't hurt anyone, well not really. Who am I to judge? And then I realise. I wasn't speaking to her, I was speaking to myself. Uriah died, I lived. He deserved to live and I should have died. She should have lived and Alex should have died. I look up wanting to take back everything I said. She grabs the back of her head and puts her hand out in front of her. There's blood. She looks up at me, not saying a word and turns to leave. I don't stop her. I wait until she leaves and then the tears start to flow…

(Ok Chapter 4 done. So what do you think about Alex and Tobias' first meeting. I know most of you are thinking why is Tobias drawn to Alex when she is so different to Tris. Well I'm trying to latch onto the Tobias we saw in the first book. The one who had traits of bad and recklessness. Basically, I have a lot of ideas for Alex and Tobias and cannot wait to keep going. Lets just say things do get better and worse and ofcourse Alex has a secret which makes her the way she is. And Tobias has his demons to fight after Tris. I think it will all be beautiful once the whole story comes together. Either way let me know what you think.) Review and favourite and follow. I love reading your opinions on what you think will happen and perhaps what Alex's secret is. Take Care. Tash xx


	7. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 _Tobias POV**

I sit and cry. How unmanly of me. My father would laugh at me if he saw me this weak. I can't help it. I miss her so much, I miss her face, her hair, her laugh. Her arms around me are now a distant memory. Tris. There I finally said it. Her name. The reason I walk around lost and alone in life. I sit for a couple of hours until I find the strength to return to reality. I know I missed the rest of the training and Christina will probably give me an earful later but I couldn't return. I cant believe what I said to her. I shouldn't have wished her death. I cant replace Alex with Tris. Tris is gone, I need to realise that. I stand and start walking not sure where im going.

I end up in the control room, it's not my shift but usually I find my way here during the day. Max the controller on duty offers me a drink but doesn't question why im here. I sit and about an hour goes past until I see some trouble. The girls hall, usually housing the new groups is rowdy. There is a group of women and men. Men, they are not allowed in the womens sanctions. I zoom in and see whats happening. There is a figure, a girl crouched holding her head. In one swift movement she swings and I catch sight of her. Her dark hair looks damp. One taller male, whose face I cant see kicks her and a couple of others join in. Men and women beating her up. Alex. I jump up and quickly dart for the door. I run down the hall and out the exit until I reach the field. I sprint, as fast as I can to the girls hall, knowing I need to get there to protect her. I run until I get to the hall and listen out for the noise. I don't know which room their in, as each separate room houses 10 girls. I hear cheering and run for the door. I stop and am taken aback. I see her lying on her side while a girl, with short blonde hair and the sides of her head shaved off kicks her repeatedly. They all yell and scream, cheering. I catch her eye and she looks at me. She's hurt and the demeanour where she doesn't care or is a tough bitch is gone. She's vulnerable. And just like that I well up, and charge for the girl, I grab her and swing just hitting her face, I feel arms grab me but I flip them and I see Lincoln in front of me. The guy Alex beat up. Is this revenge? I throw a few more punches and things start to settle.

"Enough, or im reporting you all to the leaders" I yell, holding a dark headed boy who was ready to swing. He moves back and snaps his neck from side to side.

"The bitch deserves it, finally caught her off guard" he crouches down to Alex " isn't that right sweety" he says like he's talking to a child. She just stares at him but doesn't fight back. Shes in too much pain. 10 against one, im surprised shes alive.

I bend down and pull her up, resting her head above my knee.

"Easy easy, don't move you might have broken sometjing" I say slowly. She groans and I see blood pouring down the side of her lip. In one swift movement I pick her up and leave the room. Remembering every face that hurt her…..


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Alex POV

"Be still" he says quietly. I feel his muscles tense as he lays me down on his bed. I groan. I want to punch him, push him, knee him but I can't. I shouldn't. He was right earlier on. I am lost. Lost. If only he knew the secret Im carrying around. He would hate me.

I cough, and blood wells down my throat. I taste the saltiness and instantly feel like choking. I cough frantically and he grabs me and places me to my side. The blood pours out of my mouth. I feel my face, burning, in pain. I probably look like a blueberry. Purple and blue face. My ribs are sore, and I feel dizzy. I don't know where I am, maybe in his room? Why would he bring me here? He hates me. Why is he helping me. He grabs my jacket and pulls it off. He turns me around and slowly lifts up my shirt to reveal my stomach. I get self-conscious and push his hand away but my arm falls weak and the next thing I remember is a cool breeze ticking my stomach as I drift off into pitch black… Tobias Eaton, saves Alex McKenzie. He will regret this day. When he finds out he will regret it….

(Hi guys, i wanted to show with the latest 2 chapters the cross road that Tobias reaches. He finally mentions Tris, and realises that his reaction was wrong. He is not crying for Alex, he is crying for Tris. And the fact that he cannot live without her. In chapter 6 we see Tobias take care of Alex. He is trying to make up for hurting her, but she has a secret that will hurt him. What's next, i have a few ideas its just so hard to open up Tobias' feelings when he loves Tris so slowly im trying to develop Alex and Tobias as friends and maybe more. Stay tuned, follow like etc and recommend to others. Tash x)


End file.
